What Lies in the Heart
by enchantingmagick
Summary: Will Rhett ever let Scarlett back into his heart? Can she forgive him for abandoning her? Scarlett learns some tough lessons and is more determined than ever to get Rhett back. After all, tomorrow is another day. (After Gone With the Wind and is not Scarlett compliant)
1. The World Awaits

**What Lies in the Heart  
by: enchantingmagick**

A/N: Do me a favor and review, I don't think I've ever written an opening chapter this wonderfully long. So enjoy it and drop me some feedback. I haven't read GWTW recently, so a few details may be wrong, like Mammy being in Atlanta(a kind reviewer informed me). But for the purposes of this story, I need Mammy to be with Scarlett. Scarlett needs Mammy more than she ever has in her life.

Inspiration credit goes to the Civil Wars and their new completely brilliant album. Y'all should go check it out. I feel like Rhett wrote that album.

_"I wish I had never seen your face. I wish you were the one that got away."  
-The One That Got Away, The Civil Wars_

* * *

(Let the Great World Spin)

Tomorrow had arrived, much to the immense displeasure of the eye of the beholder. The much loathed sunlight peaked through the windows of the bedroom, making the occupant irate.

Scarlett O'Hara Hamilton Kennedy Butler hadn't slept a wink. The entire night she'd been plagued with nightmares about catching Rhett in the fog, only to have him slip right through her fingers. Her situation was almost amusing if she allowed herself to think about it. The pathetic way she had clung to her love for Ashley, a man that had never truly loved her, until it had destroyed her relationship with the one man she had loved all along. Think about her situation she did, she writhed with the agony of having to listen to her conscience for the second time in her life.

All the useless thoughts ran through her mind, blending together into the one fact she couldn't change: Rhett, darling Rhett, was _gone. _

At that declaration her mind went numb, the grief of everything that had happened to her in a short time made it impossible to go on contemplating. The tears one by one rolled down her face. And as she sobbed into her pillow helplessly, it occurred to her for once, she was actually crying. Eventually, Scarlett fell asleep.

When the morning came for the second time that day, it was no longer morning. It was afternoon. Vaguely she could hear the sound of her children playing in the nursery, and it occurred to her that the children didn't know yet. They didn't know that Melly was gone, and she would have to tell them. She got out of bed quickly, throwing aside the covers. Picking up her wrapper, she went to sit in front of her vanity.

Her appearance was haggard and sickly pale to say the least. She tried pinching her cheeks to bring back the color and it worked, but only for a minute before the blood drained from her face again. Scarlett hurried to fix her hair into a chignon and decided she wouldn't ring for Mammy. What was the need in getting properly dressed today? She knew no one would call on her. The funeral was to be tomorrow, and everyone would be grieving privately today for the one woman who really had been kind to all of them.

Opening the door quietly, Scarlett stepped out of her bedroom. She padded down the hall towards the nursery. Peering in through the doors, Scarlett leaned on the frame just watching her children. She didn't know if she would have the strength to tell the children, especially Wade. Her son, Wade, was blood-related to Melanie. She had been a second mother to him since his birth. If she allowed herself to be entirely truthful, Melanie had been a better mother to her son than she ever had been.

I have to be better. God knows, Scarlett thought, I may never have another child again. Ella and Wade are my only children and they deserve for me to be a better mother.

With that revelation, Scarlett plucked up her courage and walked into the nursery.

"Good morning, mother," Ella greeted, dropping her dolls on the floor.

"Good morning, mother," Wade repeated, coming towards his mother. He noticed the look on her face and instantly began to worry. "Mother, what's the matter?"

"Children, I have something very important to tell you," Scarlett began looking into the earnest faces of her two surviving children, "mother was gone last night for supper, because she was at Aunt Melly's house."

"We know, mother. Is she all right?" Wade asked on behalf of his sister.

"That's just the thing, sweetheart. Your Aunt Melly has gone to heaven."

Her only son froze for a second, as though he were processing in the information, not truly believing. Then he bit his lip. His eyes began to glisten slightly, and Scarlett knew she needed to comfort her son. The problem was she had no idea how. After avoiding spending time with her children for so long, she didn't know how to handle the situation.

So she pulled Wade against her side stiffly and tried to pat his shoulder in what was meant to be a comforting gesture.

"Wait, mother, Aunt Melly's never coming back?" Ella asked not quite understanding.

"Yes. She's in a happier, more peaceful place now. We must pray for her, darling." Scarlett had answered the question as calmly as possible, refusing to allow the tears in her eyes to fall.

Her daughter began to cry immediately, the tears were falling fast down her freckled cheeks. Pushing Wade so that he was in front of her, Scarlett used her thumbs to wipe the tears off her daughter's face.

"Ella, hush," Scarlett admonished. She placed her right hand under Wade's chin and her left hand under Ella's chin, forcing their faces up to look at her. Looking into the eyes of her children, a tear rolled slowly over her high cheekbone.

"Now Momma needs you to be brave, today and tomorrow at the funeral. Do you think you can do that for me? Wade?" She asked looking now to her son's face for reassurance.

"Yes, mother, I can," Wade replied. He brushed his cheeks to make sure there weren't any escaped tears.

"Momma, I can be brave too! I can!" Ella protested, standing up straighter, willing herself not to cry anymore.

"That's my girl. I'm proud of you two. Now, run along and play."

(A Stifling Affair)

"Miz Scarlett! Now you gwine eat iffen I tell you too. And I is tellin' you to eat, you ain't touched none of that there food on the plate from this mornin'. Honey chile, you is starvin' yo self."

"Mammy, don't you worry about me. I'll eat when I get hungry. I've got more important things to worry about. We've got to get more of my black dresses ready again for the mourning period. Take them out and see if I need any new ones made. I'd rather not have any new dresses made. It seems every time I go through this, I end up using those dresses again."

"Fine, Miz Scarlett. But puh-lease eat sumthin'. I won't have Miz Ellen's chile dying cuz she done starved herself to death."

Scarlett fingered the black material of the gown, as Mammy dressed her.

"Great balls of fire! I really do hate black!"

"Oh you will wear those dresses. Miz Melly was the finest lady I ever did know, other than Miz Ellen. And she deserves to be mourned."

"Well I'm already wearing black, aren't I? Now, go down and tell Dilcey that I want supper served at six o'clock sharp."

"Yes, Miz Scarlett."

After Mammy left, Scarlett went down to the parlour. She found the bottle of brandy in the cabinet and poured herself a rather tall glass. As she sipped her brandy, a medicinal calm washed over. Finally, Scarlett could think.

What would she do? Her husband had left her. It wouldn't be long before those old peahens would start to gossip about her husband's absence. She could leave Atlanta...now that was an idea. But Wade's family was here. Maybe she could tell them Rhett was travelling for long enough, before writing to Rhett asking him to visit for Christmas. No doubt he was in Charleston by now, staying at his mother's house. What a coward! Just when things had gotten hardest he had just upped and left her, again.

The grandfather clock chimed six, and the children ran down the stairs ready for dinner.

"Momma, I'm hungry!" Ella exclaimed.

"Did you get washed up before dinner?" Scarlett asked.

"Yes, mother," they answered.

They ate dinner in an awkward silence. Scarlett just couldn't find the words to break it. There was nothing to be said. Melanie Wilkes was dead, and no matter how much talking she did it wouldn't bring her back.

"So tell me Wade, how is your tutoring going?"

"Momma, my French and Latin tutors say I'm doing well, but I don't want to be tutored anymore."

"Why, what do you mean you don't want tutoring?" Scarlett asked incredulously.

Wade explained, "I don't want to be tutored anymore. Tutoring is for girls. I want to go to school with Beau."

"Tutoring isn't for girls! Momma, tell Wade it's not," cried Ella indignantly.

"Ella, hush. You don't even have a tutor, darling, you have a governess. And Wade, we'll see. I'll think about it and talk to Beau's father and make my decision."

"Promise me you'll think about it, mother," Wade pleaded.

"I've said I will, haven't I?"

"Yes, mother, thank you," Wade replied.

So Wade was too old for a tutor, though Scarlett. When had that happened? Well she'd spent every moment since Wade's birth pining over Ashley, and that made it easy to miss all the little things she should've been paying attention to. Scarlett, herself, felt old, too old really for her years. She was twenty-eight now, the likelyhood that she would have more children was dwindling as time went on, even if she did remarry.

Dessert was served, and the children ate it quickly. They seemed almost nervous to Scarlett, squirming under her gaze. Wade would look up every so often as if to make sure that his mother was really there and not a figment of his imagination. Ella, on the other hand, avoided Scarlett's eyes altogether.

"Children, you're dismissed. It's rather late. Mammy would you put them to bed?" Scarlett asked tiredly.

"Yes, Miz Scarlett," answered Mammy.

Scarlett sat at the now empty dining table a while longer. She wasn't quite sleepy yet and she needed a nightcap desperately, if she were to sleep at all. Nursing the glass of brandy, Scarlett sipped it slowly, allowing the burn to sear down her throat and warm her stomach. The idea of being pleasantly drunk after emptying the glass made Scarlett feel a great deal better.

Where was Rhett? Scarlett allowed herself to wonder. How could he leave her to face Melly's funeral alone? He really was a cad, the most despicable, revolting cad she had ever laid eyes on. But she wished she could look at him right now, that he was sitting across from her, like he had so many dinners ago. And then the dreadful thought of where he probably was entered her mind.

It was like poison, the image of _her _fingers wrapped possessively around Rhett's arm. _Her_ voice whispering seductively in his ear. _Her _opinions of Scarlett turning Rhett against her. Scarlett was blinded by rage momentarily, as she stood up and stumbled a little. _Belle Watling, _Scarlett thought. _Belle_ had ruined everything. And for a moment, Scarlett focused her anger about her life at that horrible woman, and it seemed everything would be alright.

Climbing up the grand staircase was a challenge, but when Scarlett reached her bedroom, she was beyond exhausted. Taking off her wrapper, she clambered into bed and fell asleep almost immediately.

(A Different Bed, A Different Woman)

Brilliant red, where there should have been dark chocolate brown. Pools of blue, where there should have been vibrant and sparkling green. Rhett noticed these things, but told himself he didn't care. It didn't bother him one bit. The fact that he still noticed these things, an unfortunate side effect of marriage to Scarlett O'Hara. _Mrs. Butler_, he thought, I gave the witch my name!

Rhett was lounging on the chaise in Belle Watling's private room. He had been there since early that morning, and he had not felt compelled to leave. Tomorrow, was Melanie Wilkes's funeral. That gave Rhett the license to do anything he wished. But the one thing he just couldn't seem to manage was getting his wife out of his mind.

Every woman that wasn't Scarlett reminded him of her. It was a sickness, the kind that would eventually kill him. Rhett figured it would be better to die far away from her, than die poisoned in her trap.

"It won't do," Belle said quietly, waking Rhett out of his reverie. "You can't stay here forever, as much as I would like that. You'll drink yourself into a stupor every morning and night, until you drink yourself into the ground."

"I'll stay here as, as long as I want. I own this damned place!" Rhett yelled at her.

"Darling," Belle began, "I know you're hurting, all I want is to ease your pain. Now, come here and let me make it better."

Belle beckoned Rhett to where she lay on her bed, and coaxed him into her arms. She kissed him softly at first, caressing his face gently. Rhett's dominant nature asserted itself, and he pressed her face between his hands almost roughly. She wished it was her that occupied his mind, day and night, not Scarlett. But this was all Rhett could give her, his heart belonged to another woman. Unfortunately for Scarlett, his body was in Belle's bed.

(Cold in the Ground)

They stood gathered in a dark circle around the freshly dug up earth. The smell of the dirt entered Scarlett's nose and brought back all the other memories of funerals she had been cursed to have to attend. The immediate family stood close to the pastor listening to him speak. The prayers were finally finished and they reached the end of the service.

The pastor finished, "We therefore commit her body to the ground; earth to earth, ashes to ashes, dust to dust; in the sure and certain hope of the Resurrection to eternal life."

Scarlett watched in disbelief as Ashley and Beau walked forward to the casket and said their goodbyes. Tears flowed freely down Beau's face as clutched the casket desperately.

"I wanna go with Momma! I want to go wherever she's going!" Beau cried out. He began sobbing hysterically and India rushed forward to pull him away from the casket. Tucking him into her skirts, India soothed the child.

Ashley couldn't offer any comfort to anyone. He didn't do anything but caress the casket lightly, grazing his fingers over the surface of the wooden casket. Leaning forward, he kissed the casket and whispered, "I loved you more than anything else in this world. Goodbye, my darling."

When Ashley backed away from the casket, Melanie's body was lowered into the ground. It was then that the tears finally rolled down Ashley's cheeks and he crumpled. Scarlett moved quickly to support him and said," I think you should take Beau home and rest, Ashley. India and I will take care of the guests."

"I can't do this without her," Ashley said statically. He took Beau's hand detaching him from India, and pulled him along toward the street to the carriage that waited. Scarlett resolved to push aside her hatred for India momentarily. Ushering the guests inside the church, India paused to look back at Scarlett. For the first time, India felt sympathy for the other woman.

(Goodbye)

On her own in the cemetery at last, Scarlett knelt to the ground beside a particular tomb stone. It read "Eugenie Victoria "Bonnie Blue" Butler 1868-1873, beloved child of Rhett and Scarlett Butler." She traced the engraved words of her beautiful daughter's name, and she began to cry for all that she had lost in the space of a month. Her daughter, her closest friend, and her husband, all were gone. It was all she could do to leave the blue hydrangeas she'd picked out for her grave, hoping for the longing in her heart to go away.

Once at home, Ashley opened a decanter of whiskey and poured himself a tall glass to ease the burden of sleep. After drinking the entire decanter, he looked out of his window and saw the sun lowering in the sky. He pulled himself into bed and said a prayer for Melanie and for Beau. He thanked God for Scarlett and prayed for some solace in sleep.

Rhett assumed the funeral was over and drove a buggy to the church. Two bouquets of flowers in hand, he stepped out of the buggy onto the hallowed ground of the church. Opening the gate to the cemetery, Rhett paused. He wasn't sure if he could keep his peace if he went in. However, he placed one foot in front of the other relentlessly, almost angrily, as he walked through the graves. He could see Melanie's fresh grave and the heaps of flowers that were already there. As he approached it, a heaviness descended upon his chest, making it difficult to breathe.

Pressing his bouquet white roses and yellow lilies to her grave, he smiled at the thought of Melanie in heaven. It was where angels like her went, and he had no doubt she was smiling down on him, as he sought out Bonnie's grave. The hydrangeas Rhett had picked out weren't alone, when he left his bouquet. So Scarlett had been here, Rhett mused. He traced the grooves of Bonnie's name, the ache of sadness suffocating him.

He said goodbye for the second time, "Goodbye, my darling Bonnie. You were the light of my life and every day is painful without you." He did not know if or when he would ever return to her grave.

* * *

A/N: I hoped you liked it, drop me a review. _PLEASE?_ I asked nicely.


	2. Hope Grows in the Ground

**What Lies in the Heart  
by: enchantingmagick**

A/N: Y'all have been great! Shout out to all reviewers! I appreciate the feedback. Review replies are located at the bottom! Heads up this chapter's longer than the last one. You're welcome...to thank me REVIEW! kisses!

Summary: Melanie Wilkes dies. Rhett leaves Scarlett to handle the funeral alone. He spends the night at Belle Watling's, doing sordid things that one may assume take place at a "house of ill repute." Wade asks to go to school with Beau, and Scarlett decides to think about it. The funeral takes place and Ashley is no position to look after the guests, leaving India to handle the funeral guests. Ashley Wilkes drinks himself to sleep, unable to handle his insurmountable grief. Scarlett and Rhett visit Bonnie's grave at different times.

_"Oh Lord, oh Lord, what have I done? I've fallen in love with a man on the run. Oh Lord, oh Lord, I'm begging you please don't take that sinner from me."  
-I Had Me a Girl, The Civil Wars_

* * *

(Drop Like Flies)

In her bed, Scarlett opened her eyes slowly, reluctantly. Her fingers reached out of their own accord to the empty side of the bed. She was acutely aware of how ridiculous that action had been. It wasn't as if her husband would just sneak in in the middle of the night and magically be in her bed this morning of all mornings. He just couldn't be, but she squeezed her eyes shut, as she turned over to the empty side of the bed. She peered through her eyelashes, and the emptiness that greeted her confirmed what her fingers had told her.

Forcing herself to get out of bed, Scarlett hurried to ring the bell. Mammy greeted her with her breakfast on a tray and said, "Now Miz Scarlett, you is gwine eat this food."

"I will, Mammy. Did you make me some grits?" Scarlett, upon seeing the bowl of grits, allowed the edges of her mouth to turn upwards a bit. She proceeded to add a pinch of butter and stir the bowl. Placing bite after bite in her mouth, she looked at Mammy for approval.

"Now, that's a good chile. Get outta bed and let me get you dressed."

"Mammy, Rhett's not back yet."

"Miz Scarlett, he'll be back. He just needs hisself some time, to get his mind in order. He'll be back through that door, before you know it."

"Are you sure, Mammy?"

"Don't you worry yoself none about that. Mister Butler will be back when he wants to be back. There ain't nothin' nobody can do 'fore then."

"If you say so."

"Miz Scarlett, I been meaning to ask you sumthin' real important."

"Well what is it, Mammy?"

"I want to go back to Tara, before my time comes."

"What on earth are you talking about Mammy? You can't leave me yet! You're not gonna die anytime soon."

"But Miz Scarlett, I want to be back at Tara. If you ain't gonna let me, I'm gonna have to go on my own."

"Mammy, I'm just not ready to let you go," Scarlett began. "Everyone else's left me, now you're talking about dying. Oh I can't take it anymore! It's as if all the people that ever loved me are leaving me!"

"Now, honey chile, you calm down. I ain't goin' anywhere yet," soothed Mammy, stroking Scarlett's hair. "But when I do, I want to be at Tara. You don't got any trouble with Mammy's last request do you?"

"No, Mammy. I want you to be happy when you pass on. I just don't think I could bear it, and without Rhett?"

"Don't you worry about that now. I'll ask Dilcey to get the things ready."

"Thank you, Mammy. I'll get the children ready and we'll leave for Tara on Monday."

(Why, It's Money That Makes the World Go Round)

Scarlett was busy getting the Peachtree house ready for their departure. They only had two days left, and Scarlett needed to go into town.

"Pork, will you hitch up the buggy? I need to do some errands in town," Scarlett called.

"Yes, Miz Scarlett," he answered. He hitched up the buggy at once and they drove into town.

"Pork, I've got to go to the telegram office first."

Scarlett went into the office and sent Sue Ellen a telegram notifying her of their impending arrival. The reminder of Sue Ellen's existence brought a sour taste in her mouth, that she couldn't rid.

After the telegram office, Scarlett went to her store with a mission. She had thought about the issue of the store extensively, knowing how much the people in Atlanta looked down upon her for running the store. Coming to the decision that she would have to salvage her reputation, Scarlett figured the issue of the store would be a good place to start. She opened the door to Kennedy's and the little bell at the top tinkled, signaling her arrival. Her assistant, James Wilder appeared flustered at her unannounced arrival.

She regarded his appearance from head to toe. James Wilder was a tall, muscular man. He had chestnut colored hair that was closely cropped to his head, it accentuated the sharpness of the lines in his face. Angular cheekbones jutted out on either side and framed a strong jaw. His deep blue eyes were perturbed upon seeing her.

"James, I'm going to Tara for a few weeks to a month. I need you to run the store in my absence, do you think you can do that?"

"Yes, ma'am. I can do that," he answered cautiously, looking at her.

"Good, now let me look over the books before I leave. Also, I noticed the display of china in the front of the store is missing a few pieces. Make sure we order them if they're out of stock. Mariette, I'd like you to double check the stock in the back, after Hugh does the inventory, once every week."

"Am I understood?"

"Yes, of course," Mariette answered.

On hearing James's silence, Scarlett turned to give James an accusatory look until he answered, "Uh, yes, Mrs. Butler."

"Why, thank you for paying such close attention to what I was saying. I apologize if I am distracting you," Scarlett replied, her voice dripping in sarcasm and disdain. The incompetence present in her store, astounded Scarlett to no end. Was it impossible to find a few people with a good head on their shoulders?

Walking to the back of the store, Scarlett examined the books with great care, checking for errors. Satisfied when she had found none, she came back to the front of the store. She looked at her two employees briefly before speaking. Mariette was fidgeting with a piece of fabric on her dress. She really was quite pretty, Scarlett thought to herself. Something about those dark auburn ringlets and vivid grey eyes. She shook her head ridding herself of those thoughts.

"If anything goes awry, telegram me at once. Other than that, try not to make too many mistakes." And with that, she walked out of her store.

She still had a few things to do on her checklist. Next up, paying a visit to Uncle Henry.

"Good afternoon, Uncle Henry," greeted Scarlett. She had just arrived at his office and he waved her inside. Admiring her surroundings, Scarlett spotted an elegantly upholstered armchair to sit in. The room was rather somber as a whole because of the dark blue walls and dark mahogany furnishings, Scarlett noted.

"What a pleasant surprise, Scarlett. I didn't expect to see you today."

"No, I expect you didn't. I've a few things to take care of before I go to Tara."

"Well what can I help you with?"

"I've come to see where my financial situation is at present," Scarlett replied tonelessly.

"Why on earth would you need to worry about that while Rhett's providing for you."

"Uncle Henry, I'm not sure how much longer he will."

"What do you mean? He's your husband-" Uncle Henry began incredulously, not understanding the reason for her visit.

"I don't know for how much longer he'll be my husband," Scarlett cut in.

"Is Mr. Butler ill?" he asked.

"He's in perfect health, I assume," Scarlett answered.

"Then what's the matter?"

"I'd rather not divulge the details at the moment, Uncle Henry. I simply need to know where my assets, and mine alone, stand."

"You don't mean to tell me that Rhett's going to _divorce_ you?"

"Uncle Henry, I don't know! I hope not, but it's looks as though he will. So if you don't mind, please answer my question. How much money do I have?"

"Scarlett, calm down."

"I _am_ calm. You still haven't answered my question."

"Let me take a look, my dear," Uncle Henry replied as he opened some files and started thumbing through papers. "I'm sorry, Scarlett. I thought he really loved you."

"It doesn't matter now, does it? He's left me and that's that."

"Yes, well at present it looks as though you've got just about $17,281."

"Well that's enough, isn't it?"

"Scarlett, do you have any idea how much money it costs to run a household like the one you've got?"

"How much are we talking about?"

"Anywhere from $500 to $600 a month."

"I haven't got enough money to pay for that. Why, that would only last a year and a half at best! Not even counting all of my other expenses. What about the profits from selling the mill?"

"Put quite simply, there aren't any. You basically gave the mills away to Ashley Wilkes. And it doesn't look as though he'll be able to pay you back anytime soon. Rhett's paid for the upkeep of that house since you had it built. He also pays for the fees and other expenses for Tara. I'm sure he would agree to keep paying for the Peachtree House, it's his job as your husband to provide for you."

"I think he's made it clear he doesn't want to be my husband anymore. He's under no obligation to pay for anything from now on. In fact, I won't take a penny from that blackhearted varmint!"

"Don't make any rash decisions, Scarlett."

"I've got my pride. I'll just see that the store keeps taking in enough profit to pay the expenses. And we'll have to figure out other ways for me to keep up with the bills, won't we?"

"Yes, but-"

"You've answered all my questions, so thank you for the help. But I must be going, so good day."

"Scarlett-" Uncle Henry began, but she was out the door before she could hear him.

(How the Mighty Have Fallen)

"Scarlett! Scarlett!" a voice called from behind her. Scarlett turned around to see who it was and she could not have been more surprised. It was none other than India Wilkes.

"What is it?" Scarlett answered looking down at India from the buggy.

"It's Ashley...he won't get out of bed. It's just disgraceful. It's been _two weeks _since Melly died, and he still won't see Beau or anyone else. Do you think you could spare a moment to call on him?"

Scarlett, really really _really_ couldn't. It was a terrible idea, calling on a widowed man upstairs. Then she remembered Melanie's dying request to take care of Ashley and Beau. Rhett's vicious suggestion about having the first wife's permission stung her ears once again, as if he were saying it in the flesh. And it made her heart ache with the longing of hearing his wonderfully, deep and sarcastic voice. But she knew what she had to do.

"Why, I guess I've got a moment. If you're absolutely sure you need me?"

"Scarlett, there's no one else that could help him. If there was, believe me-"

"I know, you wouldn't be talking to me, let alone begging me for help."

"I'm not begging-_he _needs your help."

"Alright let's get on with it. Get in," Scarlett said helping India up.

India was uncharacteristically silent, which to Scarlett seemed rather prudent on her part. Scarlett was biting her tongue, keeping down the myriad cutting remarks she could make. They arrived at the Wilkes' residence and Scarlett got down, India after her.

When they entered the house, it was as if Death had claimed the house as his own. It was unsettlingly quiet. Scarlett was sure she was just being silly, but the house felt even more cold than natural in late fall.

"Go on upstairs and prepare yourself. Ashley's been," she began and whispered the last part, "drinking...a lot."

"Don't follow me in there, India," Scarlett asked. "I don't want Ashley to feel as though he's being pushed into recovering too soon."

"If anything you'd be the one doing the pushing," quipped India, "don't you dare throw yourself at him when he's in this condition. That's not why I asked you here. We all know that Rhett's left you. That's not an excuse for you to go after Ashley now."

"How dare you say those things about me? Rhett's away on business. And I wouldn't want Ashley for my husband if he were the last man on earth. Just like no man would want you if you were the last woman on earth." Scarlett replied caustically. She walked up the stairs and pushed upon the door to Ashley's bedroom. India had been behind Scarlett up the stairs and listened eagerly at the door.

She really should have taken India's advice. But she closed the door behind her and allowed herself to take in the sight before her. The walls were a pale cream color, obviously Melly's doing. Dried flowers were in a vase on the bedside table. The covers on the bed were mussed and whiskey bottles were strewn about the room. Clothes were everywhere in disarray. It was a state of mess...this description also applied to the occupant of the bed.

"Ashley, darling, why don't you get out of bed?" Scarlett asked sweetly, while opening the curtains to his room.

"Is that you, Scarlett?" Ashley was squinting against the sunlight pouring into his dark bedroom.

"Yes, now do you care to explain to me why you won't get properly dressed or get out of bed and go down?" Scarlett seated herself in a chair in the corner of the room.

"It isn't proper for you to be here, my dear," Ashley realized.

"No, it isn't. But a great many of the things I do aren't proper." There was a pregnant silence before Ashley spoke.

"I simply can't go on without her. She's everywhere in this house, and I can't escape her," Ashley explained.

"You've got to. I've survived two of my husbands passing on, and it isn't easy. But think about Beau and India, she's worried sick about you. And your son needs you more now than ever."

"I don't care. I'm not ready to live again. My whole world has fallen down around me...Melanie was my last piece of the Old South. It's gone, now. It's truly gone." Ashley broke down. The tears streaked his face, as he sobbed uncontrollably.

Scarlett watched him helplessly for a few moments and then began to pick up the various garments lying about the room and tidy it up. She took the decanter of whiskey and placed it beside the door. When she turned around again, he was still crying quietly. His undershirt was soaked, and she could see the damp blond, wiry curls of chest hair at the top. That reminded her just how improper the whole situation was. _She was alone with man who was not her husband in a bedroom. _She pushed this thought aside. She wanted desperately to comfort him, it was what Melly would have her do.

Scarlett went to sit on his bed, she pulled his head to her bosom and stroked his hair for a while. Finally she said, "Ashley, you've got to get dressed. I'm ever so sorry about Melly. But I won't be here after Monday to keep coaxing you out of bed. Do what needs to be done. You have the mills to run on your own now, and you're responsible for taking care of Beau. Eventually the smile on your face won't be forced."

"That's my Scarlett," he said rising up away from her chest. "Always so brave and beautiful, ready to face the world head on."

"I'm really not, Ashley. I pretend until I find that I don't have to act brave anymore. And you musn't say things like that. Rhett, he," she took a deep breath, "wouldn't like it. I can't take care of you any longer, I'm leaving for Tara Monday morning."

"You can't leave me here!" Ashley exclaimed.

"Mammy's getting on in years, and she doesn't think she has that much longer. We've got to go to Tara. I'm sorry, Ashley, but the world hasn't got time for your glacial pace...it'll pass you by, if you keep on living in the past. Beau will grow up before your eyes, and you'll realize you've missed everything. Do you want that to happen to you?!"

"No, no I don't. Help me get dressed, please."

"What would Rhett think?" she whispered out loud accidentally.

"That's a very good question...why did he allow you to come here?"

"He's away on business," repeated Scarlett. She helped him put on a shirt and a dinner jacket. "You _will _be going down for dinner today. Promise me?"

"I promise, my dear," he said and then paused, "thank you, Scarlett. I know you ought not to have done this. But it means the world to me.." He looked at her earnestly, his blue eyes twinkling back to life as he gazed at her.

His palm came up to caress Scarlett's cheek, and unthinkingly she leaned into it. It was warm and soft, the hand of a gentleman, so unlike Rhett's hands that had held her face so long ago. His lips were treacherously close, so close that if she leaned in hers would touch his. Ashley tipped her chin up and leaned infinitesimally closer and that was all it took.

Scarlett froze momentarily, aware that if she didn't move she would be kissing Ashley. She had wanted this so desperately for so long, without Melly in the way. Such an idiot she had been, she realized. _Melly...Rhett_ both names shocked her out of her reverie and she backed away from Ashley shaking him off of her. She had been about to betray her closest friend and more importantly her absent husband.

"I've got to go," Scarlett whispered opening the door. India was suspiciously pressed against the wall opposite the door. But Scarlett rushed past her and fled down the stairs, running away from her alter ego that had come so perilously close to ruining everything.

"Scarlett! Wait!" yelled Ashley running after her.

His voice made her freeze, but her hand was on the door knob, and her foot was over the threshold. Her head turned around against her will to look at Ashley.

"I need you," he pleaded, his voice breaking on the end.

"I'm so sorry." She climbed into the waiting buggy and disappeared from Ashley's sight as he watched it go down the road.

When Scarlett arrived at home, she locked her bedroom door and climbed into bed.

(Momma's Always Got the Answers)

"Hello, mother."

"_Rhett_! I'm so happy you're home again. Where's Scarlett?" Eleanor Butler asked her son.

"I would prefer if we never spoke of her again."

Eleanor waved her son into the parlor and motioned for him to sit. He sat down and sighed, while taking out a cigar from his holder and lighting it. The parlor was sunny from the light coming through the windows, and Rhett wished he could close them. The sun was hardly cheering him up at a time like this. Rhett had been chastised as a boy in this room so many times, his fathers booming voice echoed frightening the wits out of him. He had so many memories of this room, and not one of them was happy.

"Do you have to do that in here?"

"Mother, I can't talk about her without wanting to throw things," he elaborated, ignoring her earlier question.

"It seems to me as though you need to talk about her." She stated seeing through his pretenses.

"I can't even explain what happened. But I want to get a divorce."

His mother gasped in horror, "_A divorce?_"

"Yes, I want nothing to do with that witch ever again."

"She was the mother of your only child, might I remind you."

"And Bonnie was worth two of her."

"You don't mean that! You married Scarlett, after waiting for her for years, Rhett. There must have been something about her worth waiting for."

Rhett didn't answer for a good minute. "I was in love with her."

"You're still in love with her."

"I'm not. I want to be as far away from her as possible."

"Why don't I believe you?"

"She makes me miserable and now that she's realized she loves me, god help me. In fact, I bet that was a ploy just to get me to stay with her. She didn't want to lose my money...that bitch."

"Rhett! Don't you ever speak about a lady that way every again! Especially your wife, you're going to hell for that."

"Mother, I was already going to hell."

"There's a reason I pray for you every Sunday in church. Only God can help you, son."

"She's the biggest mistake of my entire life, and that's the end of it."

"Is it really the end? Will it ever be over for you and Scarlett?"

And Rhett didn't have the answer to that question. Maybe Charleston had been a worse idea than he had thought.

(The Bonnie Blue Flag)

Clambering out of her bed, Scarlett rubbed the sleep from her eyes. What was she to do? She was still dressed and suddenly she knew. Before she knew it, she was at the cemetery. She threaded her way between the graves, respectful of the dead. When she reached Bonnie's grave, a sense of calm settled over her.

"Is momma a bad person?" Scarlett asked directing her thoughts towards Bonnie. "What do I do, sweetheart? I'm not as perfect as you were. I'm not nearly as good at keeping your daddy wrapped around my finger."

She knelt on the grass beside the grave and traced the letters of her name again, the last fingers that had touched that headstone were her husband's. Scarlett drew her strength from the image of her daughter in heaven. The outline of the dark blue velvet riding habit framing Bonnie's lithe little body was visible to her, and the weight of the world lifted from Scarlett's shoulders for a moment.

Standing up, she felt solid again. As though all the pieces of her that had drifted away leaving her floating were back. It made a world of difference to Scarlett, and she remembered she had children that were alive. That was all the reminder she needed to leave the world of the dead and the past on the other side of the cemetery gate.

"Mrs. Butler?"

"Yes," answered Scarlett looking for the source of the voice. Upon locating it, it was a small, stout old man carrying gardening equipment.

"I just thought you'd like to know. There were other flowers on your daughter's grave...another bouquet."

"Who are you?"

"I'm the caretaker. I thought you'd like to know that someone else notices she's gone."

Scarlett smiled genuinely. "Thank you ever so much, I appreciate it."

Climbing into the buggy, Scarlett glanced back at the little gate and the old man beside it and smiled again. She felt alive as though today was electrified with new possibilities.

_Rhett had been here_.

_There was hope_.

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoy writing it. Don't stop reviewing! The box is the right there pleading with you on my behalf! Reviews are even better than a cold shower after hot yoga.

Review replies:

First of all at South681, GEMMAC, DADADADAD, Ann aspiring writer, Carol CR, Annapanag, and Iamstllinsane...you guys are rock stars for reviewing! I love you as much as Coldplay!(THAT'S A LOT.)

DADADADAD I can't read/translate the language your review is in. But I appreciate your feedback.

Carol CR: I fixed the wearing black error in the first chapter and changed some of the dialogue. Thanks for the heads up...but I can't change the Mammy thing. I need her to be with Scarlett for the purposes of this story.

BASICALLY TO EVERYONE ELSE: THANKS BUNCHES...the more reviews I get the faster and more I write.


	3. Return of the Prodigal Father

**What Lies in the Heart  
by: enchantingmagick**

A/N: I did not expect the amount of love I've received for this story. Question: What do y'all think of Ashley? Was that OOC? I think not. But I'll defer to your good judgment. How many months does Scarlett have to wear mourning? I saw about a year for a child which is longer than the half a year she'd be mourning Melly. I'm thinking since right now in the story it's Christmas 1873, I'm going to have her out of mourning in about March. Sound good to you guys? I can't have her in mourning for that long. She desperately needs a green dress to be able to seduce Rhett.

Summary: Mammy decides she wants to be at Tara when she passes on. Scarlett makes the necessary arrangements in town. At her store, she leaves the attractive storekeeper James Wilder in charge. Following her visit to the store, Scarlett drops in on Uncle Henry to make sense of her financial situation. India Wilkes requires Scarlett's help in reviving Ashley's spirits and getting him to act normally again. While comforting Ashley, Scarlett almost ends up kissing him, but doesn't allow that to happen. Rhett leaves for Charleston and has a difficult conversation with his mother about Scarlett and his failing marriage. Scarlett visits Bonnie's grave again and the caretaker informs her that someone else(Rhett) has been there, and that gives Scarlett hope.

_"Say what you want to say. And let the words fall out. Honestly, I want to see you be brave."  
-Brave, Sara Bareilles_

* * *

(Kids Are Gonna Do What They Want)

_"Hello, Scarlett."_

_Disbelief paralyzed her, and Scarlett was unable to move. The unmistakably deep voice that had spoken was at the door. She turned around quickly and drank in his appearance. The swarthy, tan lines of his face dripped sunshine. His smooth, black hair just ached to be touched. But it was the masculinity that radiated from him that made Scarlett warm and tingly inside. His broad and muscular shoulders that filled out his jacket and the mischievous glint in his dark eyes beckoned her closer until she was just feet away from him. _

_She was powerless against him and reveled in his name breathlessly, "Rhett. Did you miss me?"_

_"Not at all, my vicious kitten. Let me get a good look at you," he answered tipping her chin up and gazing into her eyes. _

_"Oh, I missed you terribly, Rhett. It was just awful without you. Everyone here hates me."_

_"Darling, I'm sure that's true, but you've got to try harder."_

_"But it doesn't seem to make a difference. I'm just so tired."_

_"Come here, honey." Rhett pulled her into his embrace and tilted her head to kiss her. At the last possible instant, Scarlett saw eyes deep mesmerizing blue as a sparkling lake. Something was wrong, very wrong indeed. And then she noticed pale blonde hair and truly began to panic. It wasn't Rhett at all._

_"Rhett?"_

_"I'm Ashley."_

Scarlett bolted awake. Rubbing her eyes profusely, she threw aside her covers and lay in her bed.

There was a quiet knocking at the door, and Scarlett replied, "Come in."

Wade walked in timidly and said good morning to his mother. He did not know how to broach the subject he wanted to discuss with his mother.

"Well what is it?" Scarlett snapped.

This only served to make Wade more afraid. "Ella and I were wondering."

"About what?" asked Scarlett a little more gently.

"Uncle Rhett."

"What about Uncle Rhett, sweetheart?" Scarlett asked trying to be as nice as possible.

"Is he gonna be home for Christmas, mother? We wish he'd come home for-"

"Now Wade, I have told you and I have told you that Uncle Rhett is away on business. I don't know when he'll be back. I don't want anymore trouble about this, am I understood?"

"Momma, I'm not a child anymore. I can see that something's wrong, won't you tell me what it is?"

"Wade, maybe when you're older you'll be able to understand. For now, go wake your sister and eat your breakfast like a good boy."

Walking out of the room, Wade looked back at his mother in anger. He was too old to be lied to, and he could tell something wasn't right between his mother and Uncle Rhett, unlike Ella. Ella was simply too silly and careless to realize the gravity of what was happening.

Taking a deep breath, Scarlett began her morning rituals. That dream had scared the living daylights out of her before Wade walked in. Ashley had apologized for trying to kiss her and asked for her forgiveness. He'd claimed that he'd been trying to move on in the only way he knew how, and that he just wanted to feel alive again.

Scarlett sympathized, unfortunately she sympathized greatly. But it was wrong for him to have done that, and she could not forgive him in her heart of hearts. Scarlett brushed aside this thought and dressed quickly. Choosing a pale lavender color dress, Scarlett rang for Dilcey to help her. Out at Tara, it didn't matter much if she was in full mourning, so Scarlett chose to dress in half-mourning from the moment she left Atlanta.

Scandal had surrounded her, for more reason than that. Mrs. Merriwether had deemed it wise to inform Scarlett that Captain Butler was in Charleston(not Europe as Scarlett had told everyone). That had caused Scarlett to say more than a few sour than things that she regretted. But Rhett was her husband, if she said he was in Europe, he was in Europe. Those old peahens ought to leave well enough alone, Scarlett thought angrily.

An idea struck her. Maybe I should write Rhett, she mused. That may convince him to come home. Scarlett allowed herself to hope in a way she scarcely allowed herself. She sat down at her desk and picked up her pen and began to write. She ended up trying and failing to capture her feelings three times, before writing this:

_Rhett,_

_I wish that this letter could be businesslike and cold, the way you've been to me in the past. But the blows you've dealt me with have always been personal and so very painful. Maybe you didn't want to hurt me, but to me it always it always seemed as though you particularly enjoyed it. You've always treated me as a toy to play with, to enjoy when you want to, and throw away when you get sick of me. I want to be someone's equal, a true wife in good times and bad. That's not how you treated me, and you never meant for me to be your wife. I've yet to succeed at being a good wife, but I want that chance. _

_Most of all, I regret never saying those three words when it might have mattered to you, Rhett. I was never able to say things very eloquently. But I love you, plain and simple. Unfortunately now, it's too late. You think so low of me, that you don't believe me. We never really had much respect for each other, I suppose. As much as I regret loving my cad of a husband that's deserted me, I can't seem to be able to make myself fall out of love with him. It's killing me that I failed at loving you._

_I've tried and failed to write this letter more than a few times, but I've got to finish. I write to you on the children's behalf. Perhaps I should say my children, it would be more accurate. They are more my flesh and blood. But I thought you cared about them enough to be a father to them. But if you were Charles Hamilton or Frank Kennedy, you wouldn't have left them. They had more honor than you do, though I can't say I didn't know that before I married you. You abandoned Ella and Wade just to spite me, without a thought for how that would make them feel. In crushing their hopes, you have hurt me more than any cruel remark you have ever made._

_They sense the trouble between us, or at least Wade does. I haven't the heart to confirm their suspicions. Wade blames you. He used to thin__k the world of you. Ella, she misses her playmate and the presents. She thinks that you loved Bonnie more than her, because you're Bonnie's real daddy. They're just children, Rhett. How could you do that to them? After all they've been through? _

_Despite everything, I think we could salvage our marriage. There are great many marriages built on less than we have and we have a lot. We had two beautiful children, Rhett. I know in my heart our unborn child was just as beautiful as Bonnie. Every child we could ever have would be perfect, just like her, the best of both of us. _

_That brings me to Bonnie. I never meant the things I said to you. How could I? You weren't responsible. It wasn't anybody's fault. We both loved her so very dearly. __She ripped our hearts out and took them with her. The problem is that I am recovering and you're not. I was the person you should've come to for comfort, not anyone else. If you'd allowed me to truly be your wife, to ease your pain and understand you the way only I can, we would have survived. I was Bonnie's mother. She was my daughter too, and you took her away from me to hurt me. And you did, you wounded me deeply. Does knowing that make you happier? _

_I don't blame you for the miscarriage, or at least not you alone. I blame both of us for allowing our marriage to get to a point where we weren't happy about a baby. Think about what Melly would've said if she'd known that was the cause. I'd already come to love the idea of a baby and had hoped you'd be excited. But we both know how that turned out._

_I can't go on trapped in the past, it doesn't help anyone. I want you to have true happiness, Rhett, with me. The children and I request your presence at home on Christmas. We miss you. I promise not to fight with you, if you come. Please take this seriously, it would make the children happier than any present._

_all my love,  
__Scarlett O'Hara_

Scarlett had finished the letter after a painstaking hour and a half. She immediately sent Pork into town to send it, so that she wouldn't be able to change her mind. It was longer than she would have liked, but outlined all the things Rhett that had been left unsaid. Scarlett tried to keep herself occupied for the weeks that followed while she awaited a reply.

(Waiting on the World to Change)

It was three days to Christmas, now. Scarlett regretted that she was at Tara for the first time. She couldn't drink as openly as she did in her own home. The liquor helped her soothe her easily frayed nerves, but she didn't have access to it here under the watchful eye of Suellen and her family. She bundled up appropriately for the chilly wintertime weather and went outside. She couldn't see the red clay of Tara, but she knew it was there. She knew it as surely as she had five fingers on each hand.

It had been two months since Scarlett had left Atlanta, and she wondered if the rumors of scandal had been quelled by her departure. She guessed that they hadn't.

Prissy came out of the house running down the hill rapidly behind Scarlett and yelled "Miz Scarlett, Mammy be wanting to see you."

Scarlett faced Prissy and nodded, "I'll be right in." Pacing slowly, Scarlett followed Prissy up the hill back to the house. She couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen, but then again almost her entire adult life Scarlett had battled that feeling. The were shivers going up and down her spine, and Scarlett was terrified. Nothing that Mammy could need to tell her would be good news, and the circumstances that surrounded their relocation to Tara were far less than ideal.

The bedroom was simply furnished, the curtains closed and blocking out all the light. Lying on the bed, Mammy was propped up with a pile of pillows, a glass of water on the nightstand.

"How are you doing Mammy?" Scarlett asked, when Mammy's eyes finally landed on her.

"I'm fine, don't you worry yoself none-" Mammy began to cough violently before finishing, "about me. I'm wanting to see Mr. Rhett, before I pass on. Could you send for him, Miz Scarlett?"

"Why Rhett, Mammy? I don't even know where he is to send for him," Scarlett answered.

"There be things I be needin' to tell him before I can't no more. So you go on and send for him. He'll come, Miz Scarlett. You'll see."

"I'll try, Mammy. I will send a telegram to his mother immediately."

"That's my lamb. Try not to worry about anything, Miz Scarlett, except for those chillun of yours now."

"Alright Mammy," Scarlett found herself answering again.

Leaving the room, a deep wave of melancholy hit her, the weight of the burden on her shoulders hitting her fully. Down the hall, Suellen saw her sister's face and knew that something terrible was happening.

"Scarlett, where is Captain Butler? It's Christmas time, he ought to be at home with his family."

It took a few moments for the sound of her sister's voice to register with Scarlett. When it did, Scarlett fixed her younger sister with a level gaze of intense hatred.

"He's divorcing me!" she yelled. "Are you happy, that I can't summon my husband for our dying Mammy? Are you happy that my life is falling apart at the seams?"

"If you are expecting sympathy, from me of all people, you are worse than I thought. You _stole_ my only beau, and Frank's only nine feet deep because of it. You _ruin _this family's good reputation, by being an O'Hara."

"How dare you?" Scarlett asked her voice quiet with anger. "You live in this house on my good will and charity, you would do well not to forget it."

"You would do well to remember, that I own a third of Tara," Suellen retorted sharply.

"I pay for the clothes on your back, the food you eat, and everything else you touch. I could turn you out of Tara, so don't push me," threatened Scarlett.

"You are such a spoiled brat! You don't have anything, Captain Butler foots all of your bills. Don't you dare think that you're some kind of high and mighty businesswoman. I came to tell you that after Christmas, you and your brats are no longer welcome here!" Suellen turned on her heel and went down the stairs.

"Who do you think you are?" Scarlett shouted after her, barely holding herself together.

She followed her sister down the stairs in search of Pork and when she found him she asked him to hitch up a wagon. Sending a telegram was now on her list of impossible tasks to accomplish, thanks to Mammy. She climbed into the wagon thinking of what she would include in the message, it would have to be short and to the point.

She ending up sending "Rhett Mammy dying would like to see you at Tara." Of course, it occurred to her that Rhett might think that she was lying in a ploy to get him there. But at the same time, Scarlett didn't know if she could handle seeing him against his will. It was convenient that Mammy had asked for Rhett to come, but did she want to see him, when he had only come for Mammy?

(A Battle of Wills)

As soon as Scarlett arrived back home, there was a new crisis awaiting her. There was a bowler sitting on the hat stand when she entered her house, immediately setting off several alarm bells in her head. Her heart leapt with the thought that it could be her long-awaited husband. Entering her parlor, she could not have been more shocked.

The gentleman that sat in her parlor had brought his son and equally unwelcome sister unannounced.

"Scarlett! They told us you were out at Jonesboro," India spoke slowly and cautiously with exaggerated excitement.

Her head turning to examine the "wooden-headed" gentleman, Scarlett waited for him to speak. Her eyes raked over his newly defiant form.

"Ashley, may I have a word with you in private?" Scarlett asked quietly, bending towards him.

He nodded in response and addressed the others in the parlor, "Excuse us for a moment, we have a few details to discuss."

Ashley tucked Scarlett's arm in his own and led her out of the parlor, willing her to stay silent until they were out of earshot. Pausing by the hat stand, Ashley waited for Scarlett to get her coat and join him for a walk on Tara's grounds. As soon as she had done so, Scarlett and Ashley stepped out of the front door. The biting chill of the winter air greeted their soft cheeks, that blossomed red in the outdoors.

All of a sudden, Scarlett whipped around to face Ashley, an accusatory glint in her eye.

"Why are you here?"

"Where is Captain Butler?" Ashley asked, the bitterness of his tone added insult to injury.

"He's in Charleston on business," Scarlett answered not missing a beat.

"At Christmas? Really, Scarlett, how long did you think it would take for people to realize he'd left you?"

"He's done no such thing. I've just telegrammed him, and he should be home any day now," she replied as evenly as she could manage.

"Scarlett, you deserve so much better than a man with no honor," declared Ashley passionately, his grey eyes set afire.

"Just what favor do you hope to gain by insulting my husband?"

"I could give you so much more than he does!" Ashley exclaimed.

"There is nothing I want from you, except your friendship, Mr. Wilkes."

"I can't believe you for a second. Do you remember what happened here?" Ashley demanded, dragging Scarlett towards a lean-to used to chop wood.

"No, I don't know what you're talking about," answered Scarlett regarding the lean-to with a nostalgic gaze.

"You don't lie as well as you used to, Scarlett," Ashley remarked pulling her into his embrace. "Remember this?"

He held her in his ironclad grip and she struggled, trying to remove herself from his grasp. "The feel of my arms holding you, shielding you from anything that could have hurt you."

"You can't even shield yourself from the world falling down around you. How could I ever expect you to protect me?"

"I could. Scarlett, everything's different now. I feel like a man reborn. You've awoken in me this spark for life that I didn't even know existed. I-"

"Stop, Ashley. You must," Scarlett began, clapping a hand over his mouth. "I can't allow you to try to kiss me again. It would ruin everything this time. I've tried to accept your apology, but I'm married. You're supposed to be honorable, and that doesn't include going after married women. I've excused so much of your behavior, because _I was in love with you_. Or I thought that I was, more likely the latter. You're not even worthy of that. Melanie is barely cold in the ground. Respect her life, by continuing to be my friend, and only my friend."

Ashley pried her fingers off of his mouth and bent to her will. "I only came to spend Christmas with my closest family in Clayton County. I would much appreciate if an old friend could spare meals and a room, for me and my son," his tone was bordering and cold and painfully formal.

"I'm sorry, Ashley, that things couldn't be different. You and Beau are most welcome here. Disregard anything Suellen says on the matter. We would love to have you and Beau till the end of the holidays."

"Don't trouble yourself about me any further," Ashley reassured her, guiding her back towards the house.

(War Between the Vanities)

The next two days passed uneventfully, with the children playing together. The adults had suffered awkward silences, with Suellen's husband Will trying to patch up the rifts between the company present. His good-natured humor had eventually put them all at ease, until they now conversed in a companionable manner.

"I would like to invite you all to pass through to our Christmas dinner," Scarlett announced leading them all in a formal line to the dining room. They all sat down at their seats and admired the grand feast lain out before them. The children's eyes glazed over lustfully, begging to dig into the food, but they had to wait.

"Let's say grace," Will began. "In the peace of this season our spirits are joyful: With the beasts and angels, the shepherds and stars, with Mary and Joseph, we sing God's praise. By your coming, may the hungry be filled with good things, and may our table and home be blessed. Bless us O Lord, and these Thy gifts, which we are about to receive from Thy bounty, through Christ our Lord. Amen."

They all began to eat in comfortable silence, the clinking of silverware against plates was all that could be heard. In the midst of this pin-drop silence, there was a knock on the door. Suellen and Will were about to rise, when Scarlett said, "Dilcey will open the door. It's Christmas dinner, whatever it is, it can't be all that important."

The sound of the door opening alerted them to the entrance of a new visitor. Loud footfalls could be heard coming towards the dining room door in an even, surefooted gait. The door opened and it was as if Scarlett was blinded by the sun. She didn't allow herself to see for fear of being delusional.

The man who stood in the doorway knew how to make an entrance. "I'm sorry folks, the train was delayed and I came as soon as I," here, he paused unsure of what excuse to use, "was finished with business."

"That's quite alright," India said, "I'm sure Scarlett is thrilled you're home in time for Christmas."

The children upon seeing the man's arms laden with presents, jumped up from their seats, food long forgotten.

"Uncle Rhett! You made it for Christmas," Ella shouted happily.

"Why, of course I did, darling. I wouldn't miss giving you your present for the whole wide world!" Rhett answered picking her up to wrap her in a hug.

After setting her down, Rhett turned to Wade. "Wade, young man, Merry Christmas to you," he said, shaking Wade's hand solemnly. Wade's shoulders straightened and squared as he walked back to his seat.

"I'm really sorry to have interrupted your Christmas dinner, Mrs. Butler," Rhett began in mock seriousness, that only she would notice. He looked around the table slowly, ignoring the presence of the Wilkes, having eyes for only his wife. His facial expression soured slightly upon noting her dowdy state of attire.

"Oh, you never gave any bother for this sort of thing, anyway, _darling_. I'm just so glad you could grace us with your presence," Scarlett retorted, standing up from her seat. She walked around to Rhett's seat at the head of the table and leaned into his face. She could feel the prickliness of his skin and smell the cool spiciness of his cologne, before her lips made contact with his skin. She whispered the word _bastard_ in his ear before straightening herself.

"I'm so happy you're home, _darling_. I was worried you wouldn't make it for New Year's."

* * *

A/N: Keep up the reviewing. Every review I get reminds me to write. Reviews are better than Banana Caramel Praline Gelato(which is really _really_ good by the way). I have so many ideas for this story...please review let me know what you think. You'll never see what's coming next! MUAHAHAHAHA.


End file.
